User blog:Avatar XIII/Avatar XIII vs DudeWithASuit - Seventh Official Wiki Rap Tournament
Yo! Welcome to the third battle of round 2. In a matchup that makes a lot more sense than my last one, we have the well dressed gentleman, DudeWithASuit, facing off against the chess playing maven, Avatar XIII, in a battle to determine who deserves to move on to the semis! Disclaimer, we did not see each other's verses until the posting of this battle, so any repeats or shared references are entirely coincidental. On with the show! Battle vs 'DudeWithASuit:' What are you strategizing for? You were the Pawn in my game of chess All your friends, your colored text, all thanks to my request Stick to poetry, you beat nobodies, you can’t box with Dude M Night’s Avatar at least won a feud, you even lost to.. you You’re not in my puppetier; when they quote Dwassy, it’s GG How’d you go from a couple of socks to a sock couple, literally? Just Flash us your tits for a throwback, Pinoccihoe, you can’t think to be A Puppet Master behind the scenes when there are no strings on me 'Avatar XIII:' I’m facing the guy who only beat a writer worse than Patts? Forget running circles around you. I’ll be doing Jumpin Jax Don’t need to be bumpin tracks. You’re used to being underground And like Moleman, you couldn’t handle having that failure around Looks like Dwassy G’s similarity to Kenny is an early death Pretty sad to go before me even when I was a reject Made an era for yourself. Does your ego need a statue too? I see why Icey’s the only one happy to see you! 'DudeWithASuit:' You’re rotten to the Korra, couldn’t stop lying and making friends hurl Avatar wasn’t framed, I’ll paint a picture like it was one of his french girls; You had no Merci on Coupe, every buddy you got from being a liar Then you retired, but it makes sense Avatar was manipulating Fire All over the web you plotted, even YOU didn’t know what you were doin’ Your admin coding and whore moaning dEvolved into Amonthly nuisance Then you got blocked again! Even CE had less, you deceitful clown Screw 13, give me 1 Reason Why we should believe you now You were the Stars of your own fanfic beFour your puppet show was done No matter how ugly Joe’s face may be, at least he only has one So you made your own best friends, how ingeniously prepared But nothing really happened after, because nobody really cared 'Avatar XIII:' You don’t know what’s going on, but Imma ask you right quick After I send you off, you gonna make another gay fanfic? Pretty slick using Loyg to keep me away, I suppose I’d be scared of me too. Just ask the last asshole I opposed But that’s the least of your cheats. The real stuff will knock your feet off Like not being discreet about publicly beating your Meat off! Jesus man, you’re the one who says to be excellent to each other But you’re such a cold soul, you make Tesla seem like a brother Was I bad too? You could argue whether or not that was true But none of that would have happened if it wasn’t for you! I should thank you Greg, but really you should thank me I’ll send a consolation prize after I’m in round 3 'DudeWithASuit:' After all this research I should be on round 13 by now, fuck your evil past Assy’s gay for shipping you two? Well, fag, why did you even ask? With all those socks you should be used to the smell of de-feat at last Wave the white flag, how you do say in French; “DWAS just beat my ass? 'Avatar XIII:' Good rhymes don't suit you. Got no clue how to be a gentleman I bet your teeth look like they’re on chorus kid’s dental plan The glory days are over pal. You’re a memory that’s unpleasant I see why you’re called D Was. You never lived in the present Who Won? Who Won? God The Ghost of Waluigi in Smash Ultimate Category:Blog posts